


Мамин сын - угроза Гримму

by desterra



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Drama, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Horror, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Season/Series 01
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: Пролог к страшной сказке про Потрошителей





	Мамин сын - угроза Гримму

**Author's Note:**

> Сказка написана не будет, к сожалению

 

_Спи, мой мальчик маленький,_   
_Спи, волчонок сладенький._   
_Будут зубки подрастать,_   
_Станешь маму защищать:_   
_И от скуки, и от Гримма._   
_Станет детка самым сильным._   
_Не страшись огня и боли,_   
_Все загладит бег на воле._   
_Спи, мой мальчик маленький,_   
_Спи, волчонок сладенький._

 

***

 

— Монро?  
— Попытки разговаривать с набитым ртом — признак неуважения к собеседнику.  
— Ой, да ладно тебе.  
— И риск подавиться, перекрыть дыхательные пути и...  
— Я аккуратно, смотри.  
— ... как следствие, умереть.  
— Ты меня спасёшь, я верю. Ну же!  
Монро демонстративно отложил в сторону нож и вилку и промокнул губы салфеткой.  
— Я тебя слушаю.  
— Есть хоть что-то, чего ты не знаешь? — не скрывая любопытства, уточнил Ник и набил рот ароматной запеканкой.  
— Конечно. Я, например, ничего не знаю о способах выключения звука у некоторых надоедливых Гриммов. Или о жителях Марса.  
— Пф, — фыркнул Ник и улыбнулся. — А ещё?  
— И ещё, — кивнул Монро. — Ешь, пожалуйста, молча.  
— Ну да, — возмутился Ник, — а после ужина ты тут же выставишь меня за дверь!  
— Тебя ждут дома, — спокойно отозвался Монро.  
— Угу, и мы снова не поболтаем. Просто так, а не о, - Ник взмахнул вилкой, очертив в воздухе неровный полукруг, - о всяком. Мы же друзья!  


***

 

_— Останься дома, детка, мама знает, что говорит. Мама твой лучший друг, не они. Посмотри лучше, что мама тебе приготовила._

 

***

  
Монро скептически уставился на Ника, сложив руки на груди.  
— А друзья должны всё друг о друге знать, — не обращая внимания на весьма красноречивую позу Эдди, продолжил Ник.  
— Избавь меня от этого, — вздохнул Монро. — Наша так называемая дружба основана на твоих проблемах и моей помощи. Поверь, этого более чем достаточно.  
— И зачем ты тогда мне помогаешь? — насупился Ник.  
— Узнаю, обязательно скажу, — пожал плечами Монро. — У тебя всё?  
— Да, — усмехнулся Ник, — ты ешь, ешь. Очень вкусно.  
Монро покачал головой и взял в руки вилку.  
— А ты чего-нибудь боишься? — Ник склонил голову к плечу и широко распахнул глаза, демонстрируя готовность ожидать ответа до Судного дня.  
— Нет, — резко ответил Монро и прищурился.  


***

 

_— Не бойся, детка, мама не даст тебя в обиду. Мама всегда будет тебя защищать. Мама покажет, как нужно охотиться._

 

***

  
  
— Совсем?  
— Ник, я понимаю, что ты только осваиваешься в нелёгком деле гриммствования, но минимальные-то данные и основы основ у тебя уже есть. Я — Потрошитель. Вервольф, оборотень из детских срашилок. Кого мне бояться? Ну, не считая вашего брата. И даже это я назвал бы здоровым опасением, а не благоговейным ужасом.  
— Святая вода, распятие, — не унимался Ник.  
— Детские страшилки были метафорой, — закатил глаза Монро. — И я не вампир.  
— Серебряная пуля?  
— Поверь, любая пуля — это очень-очень неприятно. Иногда смертельно. Не не страшно.  
— Ясно, — Ник печально вздохнул над пустой тарелкой, — значит, ты бесстрашный супер...  
— Ты закончил?  
— Нет? — неуверенно уточнил Ник.  
— А по-моему, да.  
— Мне не хочется уходить.  
— Тебя дома ждет великолепная девушка, — напомнил Монро.  
— Знаю, — Ник вздохнул и обхватил руками бокал вина. — Просто, понимаешь... Вся эта ситуация, вечные дела, проблемы, скрытность. Всё не так. У нас дома теперь так... так, как будто погас огонь.  
— О, уволь меня от излишнего драматизма, — передёрнул плечами Монро.  


***

 

_— Это просто огонь, детка, это просто огонь. Ты сильнее всего, маленький, помнишь? Смелее, волчонок, смелее. Мама будет тобой гордиться._

 


End file.
